sidonia_no_kishifandomcom-20200214-history
Tsumugi Shiraui
Tsumugi Shiraui (白羽衣 つむぎ Shiraui Tsumugi) was a Gauna-Human hybrid, a Chimera, created by Ochiai and Kunato Developments for fighting against the Gauna. Though secretly she was made from the placenta of Gauna 491 in the form of Shizuka Hoshijiro by impregnating 'her' with a human embryo. Character & Personality Tsumugi was created as a bio-weapon of mass destruction by Ochiai (possessing the body of Norio Kunato) with the resources of Kunato Industries. By combining Gauna 491 with a human embryo, Ochiai perfected his Gauna-human experiments that he failed nearly a 100 years ago. The end-product was a chimera with enough destructive power to destroy a Mass Union Ship, but serves the interests of Sidonia. Despite being a powerful chimera, Tsumugi has the heart of an innocent little girl. She's playful, kind, finding fascination even in the most mundane things, and enjoys exploring the realm of Sidonia. It is hinted, that her personality is actually remnants of Hoshijiro's own personality through her mother. Tsumugi even sounds like Hoshijiro when she talks, although it is not confirmed, whether she is in some way a reincarnation of Hoshijiro. Even though Tsumugi knows, that she's part Gauna, she chooses to defend Sidonia for her father and for the friends she made in Sidonia. After surviving an attack by a swarm of Gauna, she swore that she wouldn't allow such things to happen to any of her comrades, solidifying her resolve to defeat them all. In combat, Tsumugi has enough power to take on the might of a Mass Union Ship. Although her hands are gentle enough to handle a human, she can transform them to unveil Kabi-claws that allow her to destroy her Gauna brethren faster and more effectively than Guardian pilots. She can also manipulate her placenta to toughen her defenses and deflect powerful attacks. In times, when she's critically damaged, she has accelerated regeneration capabilities and can regrow her body in a matter of days. Like the Guardian and Gauna, the source of her powers are based on Heigus Particles. With it, she can out-fly any Guardian and Gauna alike; she can use those same particles to create a beam weapon to blow away enemy targets. However, if a Gauna had the ingenuity to siphon her particles, she can be easily weakened. When not in combat, she can be rather playful especially with Nagate, Izana and Yuhata, whom she spends the most time with. Due to her being about the size of a Guardian, she often interacts with people by extending her probe worm-like body through the pipes of Sidonia to have a life beyond the hangar. Her probe body can actually mimic human bodies, analyze the composition of objects, and can even probe the minds of people when they're unconscious. However, she enjoys spending her time with Nagate the most. Skills & Abilities As a Chimera she possess numerous abilities that the Gauna possess as well, including using tendrils to attack her enemies, though against the Gauna, she mainly uses artificial Kabi claws, allowing her to cut through multiple Gauna easily, being able to destroy their true bodies as well. She can also detect any Gauna nearby, making her completely aware of her surroundings, from a distance almost matching the range of Sidonia's long range sensors. In terms of speed, she is much faster than most of the Guardians initially, being able to catch up to the Guardians even without a clasp formation. When in probe form, she is capable of transforming herself to any shape she desires and is even able to imitate Hoshijiro's form, though she never does this again as Nagate scolded her for it. Appearance Being part Gauna, she mostly appears to be more like a humanoid Gauna than anything. She is about as big as a Guardian and looks like a woman in a gown of some sort. Though her face is mostly covered by some sort of mask made from placenta, it appears that under it she has teeth and eyes, with one eye being covered by an eye-patch. Despite this however, she is capable of showing facial emotions, noted by Nagate , much to her embarrassment. When not in battle, she utilizes a probe of herself connected by a long tentacle to her main body to move around Sidonia through the pipes. This probe version of herself has a single eye in the middle with two tentacles that acts as 'arms'. History Creation Life with Nagate & War with Gauna Near Death An operation was started by Captain Kobayashi to attack the large Mass Union ship with use of three fleets of Mizuki ships with two of them carrying experimental gravitational beam emitters. Izana is placed in the recon fleet, Yuhata in the first assault fleet, Nagate remains behind until his new type 20 Yukimori is complete, and Tsumugi is placed with the second assault fleet. As the operation proceeds, the second assault fleet is intercepted by a mass union ship that overshadows the fleet, and the guardians and Tsumugi are deployed to defend the Gravitational beam emitter. however, during the battle, a huge Higgs Particle beam, that was fired from the mass union ship, hit the emitter, causing an explosion that takes out the whole fleet, the mass union ship and everyone in it. It is hinted that there were no survivors, and the end of chapter 68 shows all that is left of Tsumugi was her mangled up tail. However, in chapter 72 it is revealed that Tsumugi is alive along with one ship from the second assault fleet, though in a critical state. After arrival in his new type 20 Nagate resolves to fly her himself to the first assault fleet where she can be submerged in a vat for more intensive healing. Death After Nagate left her in the first assault fleet and he finished his battle against Kanata, he tried to fly with the converter but his unit didn`t have enough power to drive away from the star, to prevent this Tsumugi escape from the first assault fleet and go to help him, just after Nagate is safe, Tsumugi die due the intensive heat and her wounds. Relationships ;Nagate Tanikaze : Despite never having met prior to her debut, Tsumugi expresses a lot of concern and care for Nagate after meeting him for the first time and seeing him injured, even recognizing him. Among all the pilots, she appears to be very attached to Nagate, him being one of her earliest friends along with Izana. Throughout the series it is shown that they grew closer, even developing somewhat of a crush on him, appearing to be jealous when Nagate is alone with Izana. She expresses deep care for him even when he is feeling down, even once turning her probe form into Hoshijiro to help cheer him up, though he only scolded her for this, this didn't put a dent in their relationship. Among all the pilots, she works best with Nagate, being able to destroy Gauna effectively with him as a Team, to the point that some of the other pilots are just amazed by their ability to work together. later, Nagate invites her on a date and gets special clearance to allow her into the residential area. At the end of the date while at the sea, Nagate confesses his love for her and how he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, to which she faints with shock. ;Izana Shinatose :Like Nagate, Tsumugi cares greatly for Izana, they immediately became the best of friends after meeting each other personally in her probe form. She enjoys hanging out with Izana, and in particular her pet cat of which she enjoys playing with. When Izana was ambushed in a recon mission, she became frustrated and agitated when she wasn't allowed to go help, though this was remedied after some convincing from Kunato to Sasaki to allow her to go help, lest she'd lose control. Despite getting jealous when seeing her alone with Nagate, she still cares greatly for her. ;Yuhata Midorikawa :Though initially, Yuhata wasn't too keen on her living with Nagate and Izana, she eventually allowed it and soon they became close friends. Though there are times when they are a little on edge, like when Tsumugi tried to surprise Yuhata which made Yuhata break a leg of a model Guardian she was working on, they are still rather close. They are usually seen together in disgust or jealousy whenever Izana or Nagate spend some time alone together, going so far to spy on their 'date' from afar and making a point that their lies are easy to see through together. ;Norio Kunato (possessed by Ochiai) :It is shown, that Tsumugi is rather close towards her 'father', obeying him obediently and carrying out his wishes. Though it is unclear, whether she knows of Kunato's true identity, she seems to care for him. This is most likely only one-sided however, as Kunato appears to only care about using her to fulfill his own goals, and seemingly allows her to do what she wishes to avoid upsetting her, which would destroy any chance of him reaching his goals. Image Gallery TakingMeasurements.jpg|Taking measurements. TsumugiRoom.jpg|Tsumugi's room. GrumpyTsumugi.jpg|Grumpy much. Sidonia_anime_2nd_season.jpg Tsumugi_anime_1.jpg|Tsumugi meeting Izana probe-to-face for the first time. Tsumugi_anime_2.jpg|Tsumugi meeting Nagate probe-to-face for the first time. Tsumugi Shiraui.png Tsumugi.jpg|Tsumugi revealing herself to the broader Sidonian public for the first time Tsumugi_probe.jpg|Tsumugi in her probe form in manga Yuki moriyama sidonia.jpg|illustrated by Yuki Moriyama rgwerdh.png|Tsumugi attempting to pose as Hoshijiro in the anime. egher.png Notes & Trivia * On the cover of Chapter 63, Nagate appears holding the hand of a girl given her clothes this Tsumugi be implicit in human form. Articles & References Links Category:Characters